The Cancer Therapy Evaluations Program (CTEP) Informatics and Computer Support contract provides development, enhancement, maintenance, and integration support for the CTEP-Enterprise System (CTEP-ESYS) including work that involves other systems that are dependent on or integrated with the CTEP-ESYS. This enterprise system provides an IT mechanism for operational, administrative, regulatory and safety support services for NCI multi-center networks / groups and their participating sites.